cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kronos
'Foundation of Kronos' Kronos is founded on the principle that activity, maturity, passion, and intelligence are the most valuable assets one can look for in it's membership. They do not care how long you have played the game, how strong your nation is, or how knowledgable you are about the political aspects of the game. This is one of many things that makes Kronos different than any other alliance in the game. Prior to Kronos' founding, there were two main "types" of alliances. Those that acccepted anyone and everyone and built up massive amounts of members that were highly inactive, or "elitists" who had strong requirements regarding ones nation strength and used that criteria to select those who would be eligible for membership. Kronos has pioneered a new idea in the creation and expansion of an alliance and has taken this principle and expanded on it to create their foundation with the values and principles laid out below. 'Values of Kronos' We are Family Family fights, family protects, family nurtures. We promote open and honest discussion inside our walls and encourage our members to voice their opinion in an open and constructive manner. However, when a discussion has ended, we will move on and have a beer together. We are Courteous We understand that those outside our family are to be treated with respect and in a courteous manner. While we may not agree on a topic, we will maintain a high level of professionalism and not insult, berate, or troll - ally or enemy. We are Sovereign At no point in time will we succumb to pressure or control from any outside force. Any attempt to violate our sovereignty will be seen as an act of war and will be handled as such. We are Forgiving We do not believe in the issuance of any form of permanent or eternal ZI We are United An attack on any ruler’s nation in the general membership of the alliance is considered an attack upon our alliance as a whole, and will be treated as such. Any attack upon our alliance is considered a threat to our sovereignty and will result in the launching of nuclear weapons at our discretion. We are Reserved While we will allow our general membership to tech-raid if they so choose, they are not to raid any member of another alliance that consists of more than 15 members, or any alliance with 15 or less members that is under a protectorate. Any ruler in our general membership who chooses to raid, understands he does so at his own risk and we are not obligated to protect him should he bite off more than he can chew. We are Disciplined Each member, by joining the alliance, agrees to follow and honor this charter above all else. Each will follow the orders of his leaders and follow proper procedures when presented with a conflict or problem. We are Guided Our morals act as our compass and will guide us as we navigate the future. Our leaders, at no time, should compromise the principles of the alliance, as doing so will be considered treason. We are Fair In times of peace and in times of war, we value an ethic of reciprocity. As such, we shall not violate the sovereignty of any alliance by imposition of governing influence or of any standard requiring the cancellation of treaties or the destruction of wonders or improvements. 'History of Kronos' March 28th: The idea was created and Kronos was conceived March 29th: The first draft of the Charter is drafted March 30th: The structure of the Government is created April 2nd: The first Government is put into place by the founders April 4th: The final draft of the Charter is drafted April 5th: The Charter of Kronos is Ratified April 6th: The alliance decides on the name of Kronos with a majority vote April 8th: Kronos Declares it's Existance and announces it's MDP with Umbrella April 15th: Kronos announces an MDoAP with Athens April 19th: Kronos achieves it's first milestone of 1,000,000 Total NS April 22nd: Kronos upgrades MDP with Umbrella to MDoAP April 23rd: Kronos Declares War on GGA in Defense of Athens and on Valhalla in tandem with Umbrella April 25th: Olympus declares war on Kronos April 26th: De Caelo Missus wins CN:TE and places Kronos' flag into the game as Custom-59 April 29th: Olympus surrenders to Kronos May 10th: Valhalla surrenders to Kronos May 13th: GGA surrenders to Kronos May 14th: Enderland resigns as Harbinger of War; Nizzle is appointed his successor May 21st: Kronos upgrades their MDoAP with Umbrella to permanent status June 7th: Kronos signs an MDP with Argent June 14th: Tryptamine resigns as Harbinger of Light; Enderland is appointed his successor July 2nd: Kronos makes 2 ammendments to it's charter, adding a new rank and modifying it's raid policy July 10th: Kronos announces it's protection over Synergia August 9th: Kronos announces it's MDP with Valhalla August 9th: Snowbeast resigns as Harbinger of Light August 18th: Heracles the Great is elected Harbinger of Light September 19th: Nizzle resigns as HoW, Masterof9Puppets moves to HoW from HoP, and Lazarus Long is nominated as the HoP October 3rd: Kronos signs an MDP with The Order of the Paradox October 9th: Kronos signs an ODP with OMFG October 16th: Kronos gives noticed to Athens that it is cancelling it's MDoAP with them. October 16th: Kronos ammends the Charter October 20th: Lazarus Long resigns as Harbinger of Prosperity; Porkers is chosen as his replacement. October 23rd: Synergia merges into Kronos 'Charter of Kronos' 'Treaties of Kronos' 'Military History' Category:Kronos